


200 Dialog Prompts - B24 “Can I Kiss You?” Portgas D. Ace x Reader

by trafalgartemptress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta, Alabasta Arc, F/M, Fire Fist Ace, Mugiwara Kaizoku, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One piece Ace, Reader Insert, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, mugiwara crew, one piece fanfic, one piece imagine, straw hat luffy - Freeform, the new world, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgartemptress/pseuds/trafalgartemptress
Summary: This is just a whole lot of Ace fluff, with a little bit of angst. No obvious spoilers… but if you know - you know. ;)





	200 Dialog Prompts - B24 “Can I Kiss You?” Portgas D. Ace x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> @/ro-ro-noa on tumblr asked for “Can I kiss you?” with our favorite fire boy, Portgas D. Ace.

Despite the temperatures raising to an extreme high, the winds blowing off the ocean made the day quite pleasant in a small desert town, in the Alabasta Kingdom.

Y/N gazed out over across the waves, and watched the sun sink closer to the horizon. A long day of managing her family’s shop was coming to a close, and almost an entire day’s stock of bottled cactus juice had been sold. Only two bottles were left of the 50 she has started the day with. It didn’t seem like she would finish off the stock, since not a single customer had passed by in the last half hour.

The store front wasn’t much to speak of, but it certainly kept the bills paid. Her father would head out into the desert every morning to search for the rare cactus that produced such sweet juice, while her mother stayed inside the home brewing the secret recipe her family was so proud of. Y/N wouldn’t even learn the secret until she had a husband of her own and was ready to take over the brewing duties so her mother could retire.

Perched on the tall chair behind the long counter that held the bottles, Y/N allowed herself to daydream about the day when she would meet the man of her dreams, the one she would want to spend her life with and carry on her family’s tradition. Maybe she would have a daughter of her own to spend her workdays with- or perhaps a son, if the gods so chose. They could spend weekends on the seaside, and vacation into the beautiful capital city one day as a family…

The sound of a coin purse hitting wood startled Y/N out of her daydream. She quickly scooted down from the tall chair and stepped up toward the front of the booth to greet the customer that was leaning casually against the wood frame on one elbow. An orange western-style hat was pulled low to hide the face of the man in front of her, but unruly black locks peaked out from under the brim.

The man was shirtless, with a pair of black shorts hanging almost dangerously from his hips. A large blade hung in a sheath at one hip, and an ornate belt buckle was secured in the middle with a red “A.” Y/N allowed her eyes to travel up the torso of her guest, drinking in the beautifully sculpted abs, chest, and even shoulders of the man.

“How much for the last two bottles?” The man asked, raising his face when he heard her approach. His expression almost appeared bored, but quickly changed to intrigued as he surveyed the girl standing before him. “On second thought, doll… how much do you make an hour? Because I’d kill to buy an hour of your time.”

Y/N felt her cheeks flush as the cheesy line, and she lifted a hand to hide the most girlish giggle she’d ever known herself to make.

This mysterious man had the most captivating eyes; a deep brown, flecked with orange that almost seemed to dance like flames. He was grinning widely, and she noticed that his cheeks had a dusting of freckles that added a hint of boyish good looks to that rugged and manly body.

“It must be your lucky day. I was just about to close shop,” Y/N finally answered. Using both hands, she hopped up on to the counter and swung herself over, turning back to pull down the blind that closed off the shop from the street outside. She patted the empty counter next to her, and without waiting for a formal invite- the handsome stranger jumped up next to her. Y/N pulled the cork from one of the remaining bottles and handed it to her companion.

“How about we start with the formalities, little lady. The name’s Ace- what’s yours?” Ace took a swig from the bottle she had handed him.

“I’m Y/N,” she said, as she uncorked the second bottle for herself, “Where ya from, Ace?”

“Here and there. Mostly there.” His reply was vague, but not rude. Ace quickly turned the conversation right back to the beautiful (color)-haired girl seated at his side. He looked at her as if she had all the secrets of the world to share with him, as the pair chatted on about this and that.

Ace told her about his brothers that he loved more than life itself, and the father he had chosen for himself that he vowed to honor for all his days. In return, she told him about her family and their business, and how she hoped to find the right man one day to continue the traditions and share her life.

Hours passed; the sun complete set and the sky was as clear as she could even remember seeing it. The moon slowly making its way across the deep blue heavens was the only indication that time was moving at all. The conversation never slowed down, both Y/N and Ace weaving story after story for the other to enjoy. It was almost startling how at ease the pair felt with each other. The only thing troubling Y/N was the largest fact that Ace seemed to be dancing around.

As Ace lifted his bottle to his lips to drain the last drops, Y/N couldn’t keep quiet about it any longer. She decided to seize her opportunity.

“You know, Ace… the wanted posters really don’t do you justice,” she said nonchalantly.

Ace nearly spit out the last of his cactus juice, but swallowed it down quickly, “Ack – The uh… I mean… shit.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and nervously glanced around. “How did you… I mean. Is it that…?”

Y/N laughed out loud. “It’s not exactly hard to recognize one of the most wanted pirates alive, Ace.” She offered him a warm smile and reached out to take his hand. “Is there any particular reason you spent the better part of 12 hours avoiding that small detail?”

Ace looked down at their interlocked hands and slowly rubbed his thumb across her knuckle and sighed, “I didn’t want that to be your first thought. I wanted to take a shot at letting someone get to know me without any of the other stuff that comes with being who I am. Just for one night, I wanted to take a chance on being just some guy shooting his shot with a pretty girl. I’m sorry, Name… it was just a dumb pick up line, at first. But then, I didn’t want the conversation to end.”

Y/N scooted over to close the distance between them, gently nudging his left shoulder with her right one. “Of course, that stuff comes with being who you are. But tonight was… something out of a dream. It wouldn’t matter to me if you were the single most wanted man in the world – it’s just one piece of your story. Not the whole book. Plus,” she said lowering her voice, “it’s honestly a huge turn on thinking the second division commander of The Whitebeard Pirates was interested in hanging out with little ol’ me!”

Y/N sat back up and finished the rest of her cactus juice. She was swinging her feet and looking back out at the horizon that was starting to lighten up and hint at the coming day. Ace was looking in the same direction, but his eyes were locked on the wonder that was sitting right next to him.

“Name… **Can I kiss you?”** Ace said in a voice so low, he almost didn’t expect her to hear.

“I was starting to wonder if you’d ever ask…” came her reply, as she half turned her head to smirk at him.

Ace reached out and took her chin lightly in his hand, bringing his face to hers. He kissed her sweet, and slow, bringing his other hand up to the back of her neck, and combing his fingers gently, but firmly into her hair to deepen the kiss. They could have stayed like that for minutes, or even hours, neither wanting to break the connection. When the kiss finally broke, Ace placed his forehead against Y/N’s.

“I have to get going. I’m sort of in the middle of something important. Something I have to finish. But as soon as I’m done, I’ll come back here for you. I promise. There isn’t another person in this world that lights up my soul like you do… All this fire in my veins, and you’re the flame that burns brightest. I want to bring you home to my father. I want you to join our crew. I’ll help make Whitebeard the King of the Pirates, and then we’ll settle down in The New World and have a family of our own.”

Y/N could hardly believe her ears. Yet, here he was. The most handsome man she’d even laid eyes on, and the sweetest soul she’d ever met. It felt like one of those whirlwind romances people write novels about, but it was hers. And it was real.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes, Ace. My world is brighter now that I’ve found you, and I can’t wait to live out our dreams,” she said.

The pair hopped down and held each other in a hug that ended with another passionate kiss. Ace tipped his hat as he started to walk away from her toward the ocean, “I’ll be back before you know it, Y/N. Our adventure has only begun!” 


End file.
